


Vârcolaci

by MyrnaMaeve



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe- High School(Somewhat), F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrnaMaeve/pseuds/MyrnaMaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Consequences of Being Outside During the Full Moon at a Certain Time of the Year</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, first story on AO3. Woot! Wish me luck!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: song lyrics not mine

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,_

_You sure are looking good._

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want._

Six months ago, if someone had told me that I would meet the person who I would spend the rest of my life with before I graduated from high school, I would have laughed at their optimism in regards to my love life.

Six months ago, if someone had asked me where I thought I would be in three years, I would have said, "In college, getting a degree in something that will help me get a job that pays well."

Six months ago, if someone warned me that it was dangerous to be alone in the woods at night during a full moon, I would have just shaken my head and walked away, ignoring their advice.

Six months ago, if someone had said that wolves lived in the woods of my state, I would have chuckled and pointed them in the direction of a library, with instructions to look up carnivorous mammals in the Eastern United States.

**It's amazing how much can change in just six months.**

  
**  
**_Little Red Riding Hood,_  


_You sure are looking good._

_You're everything that a big bad wolf could want._

_Owoooooooo!_

 


	2. February, Part I

**February 24, 20XX**

**Somewhere in central North Carolina**

**  
**

**  
**A small creek in a forest. Light dappled off the surface of the water; the setting sun painted the sky in beautiful shades of orange, pink, and purple. Near the creek was a tree with lots of thick, sturdy branches, perfect for climbing. Seated on one of the lowest branches of that tree was me: Jena Davids, avid reader, anime geek, and then high school sophomore. I was listening to my iPod, enjoying the gentle breeze.

An instrumental song started playing. I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes, smiling softly as a feeling of peace washed over me. Everything was calm, completely and utterly calm, and I couldn't help drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

**Dream**

_I find myself running frantically through a dark forest, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. The light of the full moon casts everything in a strange, eerie glow, and the sound of paws pounding against the forest floor echoes behind me. A long, bone-chilling howl is heard, an I run faster. In my haste to get away, I fail to notice a large branch in my path until I trip over it and fall to the g_ _r_ _ound, twisting my ankle in the process. I  cry out in pain._

  
_The paw-steps grow louder as the beast draws near. My heart races; my instincts scream for me to get up, to run, to_ flee _. But fear has paralyzed me, and I can't move. All I can do is watch._

__A wolf emerges from the shadows, its strawberry blonde fur almost glistening in the moonlight. Blood red eyes meet my stormy blue ones, and it feels like the wolf is staring into my soul._ _

__

**Reality** _  
_

A searing pain in my right leg pulled me from dreamland, and I opened my eyes to the sight of the full moon staring down at me from its place in the night sky. Realizing I must have fallen out of the tree, I sat up slowly, wincing as another jolt of pain went through my leg. I looked at it and cringed. Human legs were definitely _not_ supposed to bend forward at the knee like that.

 _Great,_ I thought. _Just great. I'm in the middle of the woods at night with a broken leg, nobody knows I'm here, my family won't notice I'm missing because they're not ome, and I can't call for help because I don't have my cell phone._ A strong gust of wind blew through the trees, and I shivered.  _It's also cold, and I'm wearing nothing but a short-sleeve shirt and jeans. Hopefully I won't freeze to death._

A loud, bone-chilling howl pierced the air, and I gasped in fright. The shadows around me seemed to grow thicker, and I scooched backwards until I felt the wide trunk of a tree against my back. A twig snapped somewhere to my right, and I turned to see two gleaming purple eyes staring at me from the darkness. The owner of those eyes stepped out into the light, revealing itself to be a large wolf with thick silvery blonde fur.

The wolf seemed to smile as it approached me, its teeth bared in a malicious grin. I trembled, trying to press myself closer to the tree. A small whimper escaped from my lips, and the wolf lunged. Savage claws shredded my shirt, tearing viciously into my chest, blood flying everywhere, and I screamed in agony. Then the pain overtook me, and everything went black.

* * *

**_He is wandering through the forest when the sound of a girl screaming pierces the night. Ears perked, he runs in the direction of the scream and comes upon another wolf shredding a girl's chest with sharp claws. Growling, he lunges at the wolf, who looks up and sidestes his attack. With a vicious smile, it vanishes into the night, leaving him alone with the girl. He approaches the girl and looks her over, soon coming to the conclusion that she won't last the night unless he does something._ **

**_And a cursed existence is better than no existence at all, isn't it?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! My inspiration comes in bursts and streaks, and it took me a while to finish this chapter. Then I wanted to at least finish the next one before I posted this, but... some things just aren't meant to be, I guess. ^^;  
> Anyways, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sometime next week. Until then, see ya!


	3. February, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, SO sorry this is so late! A lot of things happened in my life and I couldn't find inspiration for this story and I had inspiration for a different story (which I have also posted to this site) and I know it sounds like I'm making excuses but I'm really, truly sorry! *bows repeatedly* Please forgive me!

**February 26, 20XX**

**Somewhere in western North Carolina**

 

I awake to a warm blanket over my body and a soft pillow beneath my head. Opening my eyes, I gazed at the ceiling.  _Was it all just a dream?_  I wondered.  _The pain certainly felt real enough..._ The blanket fell off me when I sat up, and my chest felt oddly sore. Looking down at myself, I saw the reason why.

Pristine white bandages were wrapped around my chest, angry red scars peeking out at the edges. I let out a small whimper as tears welled up in my eyes.  _It was_ real _... I was attacked by a wolf._ I hugged myself, trembling.  _How am I even_ alive _? Did someone find me? Save me? I don't think this is a hospital... so where am I? Have I been kidnapped? What if I have? What if I've been captured by a human trafficking ring and they're going to sell me to some creep as a personal slave? Am I ever going to see my family again?_

A knock on the door brought my train of thought to a sudden halt, my entire body tensing a the sound as my eyes focused on the door. There was another knock, followed by a soft, delicate voice with a slight accent saying, "Miss? Are you wake?" The door opened, and a blonde haired girl who couldn't have been much younger than me walked in. Her teal green eyes widened when she saw me. "Oh, you are! I just came to change your bandages," she nodded to the bandages in her hands, "but if you want me to go--"

"No!" I cried, reaching towards her, and she dropped the bandages, startled. I pulled my hand back. "I mean, please don't go! Wh--" The floodgates of my curiosity opened, and I started spitting out every question I could think of. "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here? Do you know what attacked me? Who found me? How did they find me? Does my family know where I am? Do they know I'm okay? How long was I out? When can I see my family? When can I go ho--" Seeing the overwhelmed look on the girl's face, I paused. "Or you could tell me your name. Mine's Jena. Jena Davids."

The girl smiled. "I'm Erika Edelweiss." Picking up the bandages, she walked over to me and sat down on the side of the bed. "Could you please turn so your back is towards me? It would make it much easier to remove the bandages."

"Sure," I said, turning as she requested. After a few seconds I felt the bandages loosen, and Erika unwrapped them. Looking down at my chest, I let out a quiet gasp. From the middle of my collarbone down to the bottom of my rib cage, angry red scars covered my chest, some more pronounced than others, all surrounded by raw skin. Judging by the width of some of the scars, my chest had been practically eviscerated; the wounds from something like that don't seal shut that fast without stitches, let alone form  _scars_. Nor does a person normally survive something like that, especially someone of my age and weight. I should have been dead, or at the very least in critical condition. (Not that I wanted to be dead or in critical condition, obviously. It was just that the facts didn't add up.) And if I should have been dead, it begged the question... "How am I alive?"

* * *

_**He stands in front of a large man with silvery blonde hair. He glares at him, red eyes meeting purple ones. "Ivan," he growls, his voice cold and hard.** _

_**The large man, Ivan, chuckles at him. "Alexsandru," he says, wearing a smile that does not reach his eyes. "To what am I owing the pleasure of your company,** _ **comrade _? Is there something you are wanting to discuss with me?"_**

**_Alex narrows his eyes slightly. "_ Da _, Ivan, and you know exactly what it is."_**

**_"Do I?" Ivan asks, feigning innocence._ **

**_"You do!" Alex spits, eyes blazing with fury. "You need to control your wolf! You attacked an innocent girl!"_ **

**_Ivan shrugs. "She should not have been out in the woods so late."_ **

**_"You nearly killed her, Ivan!" Alex snarls. "If I hadn't heard her scream she would have died in those woods!"_ **

**_"I am sure I shredded her chest quite thoroughly," says Ivan. "No human could have survived that." He grins. "You turned her, didn't you?"_ **

**_"She was dying. I had no choice," Alex says, giving Ivan a wary look._ **

**_"There is always a choice," Ivan says. "You could have walked away."_**

**_Alex snaps. "You know full well I cannot just leave someone to die if I have a way to save them!"_ **

**_Ivan grins cruelly. "Like you saved your precious cousin Dimitri?"_ **

**_"You have no right to speak his name," Alex growls, voice devoid of emotion, eyes cold as ice and hard as steel. He scowls. "Control your wolf next time." He turns and walks away, wanting to get back to the house as soon as possible. His new pack member was still unconscious when he left, and he hopes she will be awake when he returns._  **

* * *

I turned to look at Erika. "How am I alive?" I asked again, internally wincing at the slight tremor in my voice.

Erika looked away, biting her lip. Everything was silent. "...it's complicated," she said eventually, her voice quiet. "I wish I could tell you, but I promised my friend that he could tell you." There was genuine sincerity in her eyes when she looked at me again, along with traces of sadness and empathy, and any anger I might have felt melted.

Sighing, I stood up and stretched. Then I froze. I looked down at my right leg. My jean-covered, definitely-not-bent-wrong-or-broken-in-any-way leg. Like my chest, it had healed faster than it should.

"Jena..? Are you alright?" Erika asked cautiously, and I blinked.

"...Yeah," I said, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. Could you get me a shirt, or a change of clothes? And maybe a mirror?"

Erika smiled a little, nodding. "Of course. I'm sure we have a clean dress in your size around here somewhere. As for the mirror, there's one in the bathroom over there." She pointed at a door to the right of the bed that i hadn't noticed, then left to get the clothes.

Going through the door, I headed straight for the mirror, wanting to see if anything else had happened that shouldn't have. What I saw in my reflection was not what I expected.

The first things I noticed were my eyes. Irises that had been a dull blue-grey were now like bright vivid stormy blue gems. I realized I could see perfectly, even though I wasn't wearing my glasses. heck, i could see better than I had with the glasses!

I noticed my ears next, when I pushed some of my dark brown hair behind one of them. They had become slightly pointed at the tips, almost like a hobbit's but not quite as obvious. The change was subtle, but it was there.

My jaw had dropped by this point, and I saw that my braces were gone, my teeth perfectly straight. My upper and lower canines had grown a bit, becoming sharp and wolfish. I went to poke one of them with my finger only to see that my nails had grown as well, and were now sharp and claw-like. On the inside of my wrist I found a dark red mark that looked like a paw print.

Hugging myself tightly, I slowly sank to the floor. I had been changed, and all the facts clicked into place as I realized what had happened.

I had been attacked by a _werewolf_.

And now I  _was_ one.

* * *

_**His final memories of Dimitri are full of blood-soaked snow an painful screams.** _

_**The gleaming purple eyes of the wolf that tore out Dimitri's throat.** _

_**How he was forced to do nothing but watch as the life faded from his cousin's eyes.** _

_**He will never forget.** _

_**And he will never,** _ **ever _forgive._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anything seems a bit rushed, that happens to my writing sometimes. Any OOCness is also accidental.  
> How was that dramatic ending, hm? Feel free to leave comments about the story and tell me what you like or don't like about it, or tell me how you think I could improve, or give me links to any fanart that may (hopefully) be created at some point.  
> PLEASE COMMENT. I want feedback! TT-TT


	4. Interlude I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more characters are introduced and a little world-building is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, an update. And it only took me a little more than five months to do it. If anyone's actually reading this, sorry for the wait!

**Unknown**

**Somewhere in Central Europe**

 

_ring ring_

_ring ri-_

_  
_A young man in his late teens with dark brown hair picked up the phone. "Meisch-"

A frantic voice came through the phone.  _"Anton! You, like, have to help me!"_

Anton blinked, surprised. That was his cousin's voice. "Feliks, wha-"

_"You know a ton about supernatural-y things, right?!"_

"Yes, bu-"

_"Like, what happens if a vampire bites a human?!"_

Of all the things he had expected his cousin to say, that was not one of them. "...what."

_"Does the human, like, turn?!"_

Anton said nothing, still rather shocked and trying to process his cousin's question.

_"Does a human turn from a vampire bite?!"_

"...from a bite alone, no," Anton said after some time. He had a bad feeling about this.

A heavy sigh of relief came through the receiver.  _"Thank goodness! You're, like, the bestest cousin eve-"_

"Feliks, what happened."

_"Hm?"_

"People don't randomly ask about vampires, Feliks. What happened?"

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line.  _"Wow! Would you, like, look at the time! I totally have to go!"_

Anton frowned. "Feliks, don't you da-"

_"Bye Anton!"_

_click_

Slowly moving the phone away from his ear, Anton gave it an intense, smoldering stare with his brown eyes. Whatever mess his cousin was in, he had a feeling he would have to get Feliks out of it. Joy. He sighed.

"Anezka?" he called.

A young looking girl with long light golden-blonde hair poked her head through the doorway, her hazel eyes focusing on Anton. "Yes  _bratr_  ?"

"Pack your bags; we're going on a trip. You remember my cousin Feliks..."

* * *

Translation(s):

 _bratr_  - Czech for "brother"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, PLEASE COMMENT. I want to know what people think of the story, if they have any ideas, or even if they have flames. I don't care, I just want comments! TToTT


	5. Interlude II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, a piece of backstory!

**Unknown**

**Somewhere in** **Switzerland**

 

 

_A blonde haired girl runs through a dark forest, pursued by a giant grey wolf with glowing yellow eyes. Tears stream down the girl's face as she runs, desperate to escape the savage beast behind her._

_The girl comes across a large fallen tree that blocks her path, impossible to go over or around. She stops for only a moment, trying to find another path. That moment is all the wolf needs._

_It lunges, knocking the girl to the ground before biting into her shoulder. The girl lets out a blood-curdling scream..._

* * *

Vash jolted awake with a gasp, bringing one hand up to cover his heart. After a few seconds he realized what had happened, and he let out a sigh. "That nightmare  _again_..." he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

A sorrow-filled howl pierced the air, far too close for comfort. Vash stood, grabbing his rifle before heading to the front door and going outside.

There was a wolf in his yard.

_There was a wolf in his yard._

_And it was staring directly at_  him.

Vash tensed, gripping his rifle tightly, and when the wolf took a few steps toward him he brought the gun up and aimed. The wolf stopped, giving a small whine as it looked at the gun fearfully for a moment before returning its gaze to Vash.

"Shoo!" Vash said, gesturing with the gun. The wolf lay down, resting its head on its paws, all the while continuing to look at him. He frowned. Wolves didn't usually act like this. Lowering the gun slightly, he took a few hesitant steps forward, then a few more more when the wolf didn't react.

Up close, he saw that the wolf was rather petite, and that its fur was the same blonde color as his step-sister's hair. Its eyes seemed far too human, and Vash let out a small, practically inaudible gasp when he realized the wolf's eyes were the exact same shade of teal green as his and his step-sister's.

Against his better judgement, he lowered his gun completely and sat down in front of the wolf. To his amazement, the wolf stood up an closed the distance between them, laying back down so that its head rested in his lap. It was then that Vash noticed the ribbon in the fur on the side of the wolf's head. A ribbon that he recognized.

It was the ribbon he had given to his step-sister before she went to sty with her cousin in Austria. Her cousin... who claimed to be from a long line of werewolf hunters. He'd never really believed her, but... what f it was true? What if the nightmares he'd been having weren't just nightmares?

He looked down at the wolf. "Erika... is that you?"

The wolf sat up with a jolt, looking at Vash in terror. He sighed. "I'll take that as a yes." He reached out a hand and scratched the wolf-- Erika-- behind one of her ears. "I am going to have to have serious words with your cousin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't obvious, Vash and Erika are step-siblings. I have reasons for this that may or may not involve shipping.  
> JK it involves shipping.
> 
> Please comment! I would be very happy to receive feedback, any feedback at all!


	6. February, Part III

**February 26, 20XX**

**Somewhere in western North Carolina**

 

 

 

 _I'm a werewolf,_  I thought, leaning back against the bathroom wall.  _An honest-to-God, bonafide werewolf. What will mom and dad think? What will Jez think? How could I possibly face them, knowing I've become a... a monster?_

A single tear ran down my cheek, only to be followed by a dozen more. Soon I was all-out sobbing, hugging my knees to my chest as I cried.  _What if my parents won't want anything to do with me now? What if they'll hate me? What if Jez will hate me? What if nobody in my family will want me? What if I accidentally hurt someone? What if I kill someone? I'd never be able to live with myself! What if... what if..._

I shook my head.  _No! Bad thoughts! Very bad thoughts! Family is family, and mine won't abandon me for something like this! They'll help me through it; they won't let me hurt anyone. They love me for who, not what, I am._ Wiping the tears from my eyes, I stood and walked back into the bedroom. I looked around, having not really paid attention to my surroundings when I first woke up.

The room was modestly furnished. It had a bed, a nightstand with a lamp, a closet, a chest of drawers, and a large desk with a chair. The color scheme was mostly neutral, with shades of beige and white, although the lamp had a green shade. Aside from the rumpled blanket and sheets on the bed, it looked like the room hadn't been used in some time.

"Probably a guest room..." I said quietly to myself. "I am a guest... I think... Where's Erika? She's been gone awhile..." Just then, a knock came from the door, and I jumped.

The door opened, and Erika appeared, holding a bundle of clothes. She smiled at me before walking over to the bed and dumping the clothes on it. "I wasn't sure what might be comfortable to wear in your... condition, so I brought a variety of clothes for you to choose from," she said, spreading the clothes out so I could see what was what.

I walked over and picked up a loose-fitting red t-shirt. As I did so I noticed a dark red mark on the inside of Erika's wrist, a mark that looked like a paw print.  _Is she a werewolf, too?_ I wondered, pulling on the t-shirt.  _Is she the one that... no, it couldn't be her. That wolf had purple eyes, and Erika's eyes are green. Who is the wolf that attacked me, though? Are they here? Did they attack me on purpose? If they did, why? What reason would there be to attack an injured girl in a fores-_

"Jena?"

I blinked. Erika was looking at me curiously. "Did you hear me? I asked if you wanted anything to eat," she said.

"Sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts. Food sounds great," I replied, suddenly realizing how hungry I was. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

Erika smiled. "Then let's get you something to eat!"

* * *

 "Why am I  _still_ hungry?! I've already eaten five pancakes and ten strips of bacon!" I exclaimed, shocked by my huge appetite. "I usually don't eat this much!"

Chuckling a bit, Erika looked up from the embroidery project she was working on at the other side of the table. "Don't worry; it's perfectly normal for someone in your situation."

"The complicated situation that you can't tell me about because you promised to let your friend do it," I said, starting on another strip of bacon.

Erika nodded and started working on her project again. "I'm sure he'll be here soon, and--" She stopped, tilting her head to the side as if to hear something in the distance. After a moment she grinned. " _Bruder_ and Maria are back!" she said excitedly, putting down her embroidery and jumping up from the table.

"Who..." I started to ask, but Erika had already rushed out of the kitchen and into the hallway. I heard Erika's voice, followed by two voices I didn't know, all speaking in somewhat rapid German. Not knowing German, I was unable understand what was being said.

Erika soon came back into the kitchen, followed by two people. One was a boy who looked to be a year or two older than me, and the other was a girl who looked to be about my age. The boy's eyes and hair were the same color as Erika's, while the girl had long dark brown hair and eyes the color of amethyst.

"Jena, this is my half-brother, Vash Zwingli, and my cousin, Maria Edelstein," Erika said cheerfully, gesturing to the boy and the girl. " _Bruder_ , Maria, this is Jena Davids!"

"Um... hi..." I said, giving Vash and Maria a small wave. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello," Vash said curtly before leaving the room. Maria gave a small huff before walking over and holding her hand out to me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she said as I shook her hand. "If you will now excuse me, I have work I must get back to." She turned and walked out of the room,

Erika sat back down and got to work on her embroidery again, like nothing had happened.

 _That was... interesting,_ I thought, then shrugged and started on yet another strip of bacon.

* * *

Five more strips of bacon later, Erika stood up suddenly. "He's here!" she exclaimed, running out into the hallway before I could say anything.

" _Salut,_ Erika. Is she awake yet?" I heard a male voice ask. It was smooth, with an accent I couldn't quite place.

" _Ja,_ she's in the kitchen," I heard Erika reply, and then she was walking back into the room, the voice's owner right behind her.

He was young, probably only a few years older than me, with shaggy strawberry blond hair and eyes the color of blood... just like the wolf in my dream. Then those eyes met mine, and I felt a jolt of energy run through me as foreign instincts started screaming  _Alpha_ and  _Pack_ and  _Mate_ and  _MINE._ My entire body seemed to freeze, and I couldn't move.

"Jena, this is Alexandru Drakul. Alex, this is Jena Davids," Erika said, unaware of the instincts inside me, yelling  _Alpha, my Alpha, my Mate,_   _Mine , _my pulse rushing and my heart hammering like a drum, all the while my body refusing to move even an inch.  


Alex frowned, concerned, and I couldn't tell if he felt the same, if his instincts were screaming at him as well. He walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder, and his touch sent another jolt of energy through me. Everything suddenly hurt, and I felt myself go limp as it all went black.

* * *

_I find myself running through a moonlit forest as a wolf, alongside the one I somehow know to be my mate. We race through the forest, over branches and logs, around trees and boulders, across ditches and streams, the wind rustling in our fur._

_We come to a stop at the base of a large tree and lie down in the shelter of its roots. My mate nuzzles me with his snout, and I nuzzle him with mine. We snuggle up against each other and close our eyes, each of us relishing the other's presence. Everything feel so right._

* * *

**_He watches in shock as the gir-- as_ Jena's _ears become wolf-like, and a furry tail sprouts from the base of her spine. A low whimper escapes her lips, and Alex's wolf instincts start screaming at him to help her, to protect her, to not let anything harm her because she is his mate. He feels himself transform for some reason he doesn't know, feels his ears change and his tail sprout._**

**_Jena whimpers again; Alex looks at her, sees how small and vulnerable the girls seems, and before he even realizes it he's picked her up and is holding her close. She unconsciously grips his shirt in her hands, her head leaning against his chest. He carries her into the living room, gently prying her hands from his shirt as he lays her down on the couch._ **

**_Turning around, he sees Erika standing behind him, with a concerned look on her face. She opens her mouth to say something, but Alex raises one hand to silence her. "I need you to get Maria for me," he says, and Erika nods before leaving the room. Alex sighs before looking at Jena on the couch._ **

**_"Hopefully Maria will have some clue as to what's going on," he murmured. "Or at least know someone who does..."_ **

* * *

"...ow much does she kn..."

"Wh... ...you think... ...ow when... ...ven't eve... ...en to her..."

I could hear voices speaking in another room as I regained consciousness. Sitting up, I stretched and looked around. I appeared to be in the living room, and assumed that someone had moved me from the kitchen. One of my ears twitched.

 _Wait, what._ I thought.  _My ear just twitched. My ears don't twitch. Why did my ear twitch. How did my ear twitch._ Spotting a mirror on one of the walls, I quickly stood up and rushed over to it. Then I gaped at my reflection.

Hesitantly, I reached up and touched one of my ears. Yep, I wasn't hallucinating; I currently had legitimate wolf ears.

"Holy. Shit." I breathed, then reached behind me to feel if-- yep, that was a tail. I had wolf ears and a tail. If I hadn't been sure about the werewolf thing before, I definitely was now. Looking over my shoulder for a better view, I gave my tail a few experimental wags. After a few moments of that I looked up, only to freeze and start blushing.

The red-eyed boy from earlier, Alex, was standing at the entrance of the room, looking at me with a slight blush on his face. Part of me noticed that he also had wolf ears and a tail now, but the rest of me was thinking,  _Ack, he saw me,_  while the instincts from before started screaming,  _Alpha, my Alpha, my Mate, MINE_   again. I quickly turned around to face him properly, unsure of what to say.

Alex coughed, looking away. "...I believe I owe you an explanation or two."

"That would be nice, yeah."

 

 


End file.
